Finding You
by TheNamikaze
Summary: Naruto's grave in front of her, Sasuke came back to the village. Everything came for a price, but this time she lost someone who is the most important to her. Haruno Sakura believe that Naruto is still alive and promise herself to find him wherever he is.


**This is my first chapter. I know the series comes to an end, but I still want to write something. Eventually I'm not a fan of SasuSaku or NaruHina, but congrats on your canons. I'm just going to write what I love. The updates won't be fast. Just once in a while. Enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

This can't be happening. Not to him. Everything around her got slower and blurry. She only and only had a focus on the body in front of her. She didn't care about her enemies nor herself anymore. She just had to save him. She couldn't imagine how her life would be without him, goofing around.

"Naruto…baka…Naruto no baka! Why did you...save me…" The words escaped from her lip. She knew that her friends were trying to protect the village. She shouldn't have left the village, disobeying the orders. She should have been in the village, while fighting against the Akatsuki. But she regretted it. Now what. She followed one of the Akatsuki and she found herself in a situation that she had found herself again that she can't hold them.

That hit should be for hers. Not him.

The discipline of the fifth hokage had been broken. She had tried everything she could. Everything she could think of, but no matter how many times she tried. They knew what was happening at that time. She just refused to believe. She try desperately to think of something that could save him. Just to save him.

"Sakura-chan…" He spoke her name. His voice that she had melt for. She grabbed his hands. Those calloused hands that had held for the past years when she fall, broken. She reached for his bang that was covered his eyes. His ocean blue eyes that she would always want to watch them.

"I will be okay…so don't cry…" His words that had always cheerful to her, now it's so broken. She couldn't them longer. Her tears fell from her cheeks. Even her vision was starting to get blurry because she was crying, she could see that his hand was trying to reach to her face. But instead he winced in pain.

"Please..don't cry…" Once again he tried to comfort her and even himself because seeing her like this, it broke his heart apart.

Even he is badly wounded, he still care for her the most. He is so selfless, but it was because when he was a kid he experienced many things in his life. He learned to love, to understand, to believe. But her hurtful, heartless words back in the past were haunting her. How could he not hate her after what she done to him.

Naruto tried to smile for her, at least for one last time. It hurts seeing him forcing himself for her again. She wanted to know his true feelings, but he usually wear his mask around his friends. But especially her. She knew why. It was obvious.

He want to be strong.

No more thoughts, she try to push her chakra to his wounds hoping it would at least stop the bleeding. But a hand slapped her hand gently away from him. It was Naruto's hand. Afterwards, he then put his hand on top of hers. She tried to resist.

"Let me help you! You're this badly wounded and it's because of me!" Madness ran over her mind but it is much of worry in her sound. When she about to put her hand on his wound, blood leaked out of his body more than before. He looked as pale as a ghost.

"Ah…" Naruto exhaled and his vision started to get blurry.

Sakura knew that she can't do nothing at all. She began to fist her hands on her laps while her tears fell down one drop slowly. She lowered her head until she's 1 inch away from his face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that I can't do anything when you needed me the most…I'm so sorry…" She broke the silence between them by her words. Even with his blurry eyesight, he still put his hand and stroke her hair. Her beautiful pink hair that he never forget.

"Shh, you did your best Sakura-chan. It's okay, I'm not going to blame you nor anyone…Even I had to die to save your life..I would.." Interrupt by an emotional Sakura.

"How..How could you say that?! Your life is much worth than mine. What about your dream to become hokage? What about your dream to once become team seven again? Sasuke-kun, you, and me…" She broke into sobs and cries.

She is a broken angel.

She can't give up. Putting her hands on his chest, she tried to heal him until his bleeding are stop but it seems they were flowing out like no ending. She noticed that her chakra was low and her green hands' chakra was fading away.

 _No, not yet! I haven't save him!_

Her pleading in her head didn't help at all. And then her chakra just completely faded away. When she saw that, she lost hope. She threw her pouch in front of her and finding the pill. Maybe if she had it with her, it will store enough chakra to save him.

But none to be found.

She madly kneeled to the ground and punch it without her enhance chakra strength. Her emotions were high above the peek. Never she could save him. Never she could repay him after what he had done for her. She didn't make him happy. Punching the ground until a hand grabs her fist.

It was his hand.

"Hey..I'll be alright…" He stated but she knew that he won't. "Nothing I do can save you, Naruto. Everything I do are not worth enough to repay what you did for me all these years!" Shout out from a mad Sakura.

Naruto held Sakura's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I didn't need your repay, Sakura-chan…You are the best medic…I've…ever known…so don't think that you are…useless…"

"But it's not enough for me, Naruto! Can't you see that? You save my life plenty of times and look, I can't save you even once! It's just…" Sakura started to cry even more. Her tears fell down her cheeks like no end. He reached his hand to her cheek and grinned. Oh, that lovable grin she just wish to see more.

"Sakura-chan…I love you..I always have..That's why..I can't let you die.." It caused her so much pain just hearing his voice getting more quiet. She could barely hear him.

Sakura bit her lip. "I love you too! That's why you can't give up on me. I..I help you become hokage! So please don't leave me..please..fight it I know you can..I love you so much that it hurts to let you go…"

Please, it hurts to admit your feelings just now.

Naruto, who is surprised by her words smile. The girl he love for a long time finally return his feelings. He'll die knowing that she will only be his Sakura-chan. He started to feel himself fading away. He began struggle for air. She touched his cheeks and lowered herself down and locked her lips with his.

She kiss him.

Naruto returned the kiss and tears dripped from their faces. While they were kissing, he pulled out his necklace that Tsunade has given him and put in his hand. When she pulled away, his shaking hand reached out to her and put it in her hand. She looked at it and realized it was his necklace. He smiled as he touched her cheek and gently caresses it.

"Sakura-chan…even..even I won't get to live my life with you everyday…I'm still..going to..stay beside you..always.." He gave the best smile he could gave her. She shook her head.

"No..I want you to be there with me..Please..I don't..I can't live without you, Naruto..Can't you see that? I love you too much to let you go..Please..You have to keep..fighting..the..the help will come soon! So please.."

A long tear rolled down his cheek. His brain started to shut down.

"I love you, Sakura-chan…" Then his hand fell from her cheek, she tried to grab his hand. But it fell thump beside his body that you can swear you heard this sound miles away. His eyes dulled. There weren't any light left in it.

She couldn't believe it. Trying to touched his neck to feel a pulse but there were none. Grabbing his wrist, there were none either. No heartbeat, no pulse. The day she swore the worst day ever has come. The day she lose someone so special and important to her. The day she swore she will never forget. The day her true love died. The day Uzumaki Naruto died.

"Na-Naruto?" No response. "No..not now..Naruto!" Still unmoving. "Narutoooooo!" It was the sound of a broken girl, who admitted her feelings too late. She was broken. No one could replace him. None. Naruto was the one who always understand her, always care her, always make her smile, and always love her. Now without him, it likes a part of her had died with him. She would never be the same. She put his necklace around her neck.

 _ **"Sakura-channn!"**_

 _ **"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Everything's going to be alright. I promise!"**_

 _ **"Wow Sakura-chan, you're so awesome!"**_

 _ **"You're so..beautiful, Sakura-chan."**_

She's going to miss his grin, his eyes, everything. She weeped into his chest.

Why I can't save anyone. Why am I always too late. Why didn't I tell you how I feel about you when I got time so much time. _Just why_

They were at the edge of the cliff. Under the cliff was a river. She got up and put his body gently back on the ground. She stroked his cheeks and her tears not seem to stop. She put her hand and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful. His smile still worn on his face, which hurt her so much. A sight of her lover died in her arms was a nightmare. Pain shot right in her chest. Anger ran through her mind.

 **I kill you all.**

She got up and madly glared at all of her enemies in front of her. They were just tools for Akatsuki. The least she can do is to protect his body. She activated her Byakugou and went straight to them with her chakra enhanced strength. Her eyes are fulfilled with tears and madness.

"This is for Naruto!" She shook the place up. The ground shook and the enemies in front of her just laid on the ground. Without noticing, she didn't aware of the bomb behind her. It exploded but someone pulled her away from the impact.

Kakashi-sensei.

Then she realized, Naruto's body was still there. The bomb made the edge of the cliff started to fall. She could feel her heart stop. Naruto's body fell into the river. She was trying to go after his body, but Kakashi wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go! I have to save him! I have to..sensei..I..I.." Her tears started to stream down her face again. Kakashi just pulled her into a hug. He knew how it felt like to lose a teammate, but for her he knew that she had fallen for him. He stroked her hair and comfort her.

"Sakura..No one could…survive from this falling…But please..he wouldn't want you to mourn for his death and doesn't move on..He's gone, Sakura..Please I know it's hard but accept the truth.." When he lowered his guard a little bit, she saw an opening. She broke the embrace and rushed to the cliff. But Kakashi ran to her and grasped her arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, please I can't let him go..You have to let me go! There..There still a chance that he..he's alive..So please…" Kakashi shook his head.

"Sakura..he's dead before fell in the river…I know…" She gasped. How did he know. Her tears wouldn't stop. She grabbed his chest. "But still…you have to..let me go.." But suddenly she started to lose conscious. Kakashi used his arm and knocked her out. She started to fell. She was tired. She closed her eyes.

"Naru..to.."

He catched her before she reaches the ground. He looked around and it looks like the Akatsuki has retrieved somehow. He sighed. Why he always lose his precious people. They're gone away and he always too late. A single tear dropped from his eyes.

 _Naruto, I'm sorry about everything. I should have been a proper sensei to you. I should have teach you more instead of Sasuke those years back then. I wish you are at peace, Naruto. Your sufferings end here and you won't have to carry your burdens on your little shoulders anymore. But you have so many dreams to accomplished. It's just too sad to see you go this young. I am proud to have you as my student…Naruto…_

He slowly walked into the village and seeing how worse the village is at. Many shinobis laid on the ground, unmoving. The buildings were not totally all destroyed. But it's going to take time of rebuild the village again.

He looked at Sakura's face. He still could see her tears. He sighed in despair. He walked into Konoha hospital and saw many patients in the building. Ino saw him, carrying Sakura in his arms so she rushed to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is Sakura alright?" Kakashi looked down. Ino stared at him so he spoke, breaking the silence that was killing him.

"Sakura is okay. She has no injuries. Physical, she's okay but for mental..I'm not sure.." Ino's mouth gaped 'o' shaped. She looked at Sakura. She looked perfectly fine so how mental? "How mentally?" She asked him. Kakashi bit his lip.

"Naruto died…and then his body fell into the..river…so does this explain everything?" It hurts to say for him. It hurts to say that one of his students died this young.

Ino has surprisingly shocked. Usually that blond hair, who is like invincible— died. But she knew that Sakura has lost her teammate and probably she had fallen for him. She touched her hair. "How many lost do we have to lose..Now without that blond, this place is sure going to be more quiet..But I'll make sure she will move on..I really hope she will..."

She grabbed a stretcher and tell him to laid Sakura on. She bring her into a room, which will make her sleep quietly. Kakashi sat beside her. He thought about how he would tell others. It's like he's everyone's nightmares.

Then a guy came in the room. Kakashi was deep in thought until he heard. "Hello..Kakashi." This cut him off from his thought. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was his former student. Uchiha Sasuke. Why is he here now.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke." He said unwelcome. Sasuke raised his hands. "I am here to become your once student again." Kakashi looked at him. "What?"

"Okay, I was walking to Konoha to join the Akatsuki for the destruction but they already started. I eventually walked pass by Naruto."

 **"Sasuke?" Naruto said his name. He glanced toward the blond. The blond walked to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Please Sasuke, go back to Konoha. Please." Sasuke pushed him away. "No, Naruto. If I go back, I won't get any stronger. I won't be able to kill Itachi. I won't surpass you. That's why I can't go back."**

 **"You just want power?" Naruto asked.**

 **"Well yeah, basically."**

 **"Then I give you my power. Will you go back to Konoha?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the— "**

 **"Look Sasuke, I don't have any much time left. So answer me." Naruto demanded. He just looked away. Naruto smiled. "Fire seal: Fire enhance" Then fire covered Sasuke's body and his bangs got longer. Hie eyes are red. His hair from black turned into red color. The fire went back into his body. Sasuke looked at his body.**

 **"This is the power you gave me..how did you learn it from." He asked Naruto with curiousy. "I learned by myself and all the powers I achieved, my friends, they believe in me that I can do, Sasuke."**

 **"Friends..huh.."**

 **Naruto nodded. "Friends, Sasuke." Sasuke turned back to normal. Naruto smiled sadly. "It is sad to say that I am leaving now." Sasuke looked at him, confusedly.**

 _ **Leave..?**_

 **"What do you mean."**

 **"I am dying, Sasuke. I am just a clone. My original is with Sakura right now. She won't be able to save me. So this is goodbye." Sasuke stood still. After all he did to destroy, he still wish him the best. Naruto then hugged him.**

 **"I don't mind whether you choose to join darkness or go back to the village. I would miss you so much. Just knowing I have so much fun being with you those years back then. But I couldn't..get to reunite with you again. If you go back, make sure you protect Sakura-chan hehe." Sasuke gave him a smile. "You bet it…" Naruto heard this and he is full with joy. After seeing his smile, Sasuke broke into sobs. He rest his head on Naruto's left shoulder.**

 **"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have leave…If I didn't then..then I may save you from this situation. I'm sorry…I want power so badly and I overcome what I had. I am losing my only friend…I hate to admit myself…I hate for losing someone again..I felt so weak that..I thought that snake bastard could give me power..but now..it..isn't worth that gaining power and in exchange..I have to lose you..I am a part of your dying.." He cried.**

 **Naruto hugged him.**

 **"People do have their paths and their own decisions sometimes. I'm not going to blame you or anything. You do find your ways to succeed something and I find mine. Go on with your life, Sasuke." He patted Sasuke's back and gave him his smile.**

 **"I love you, brother.." Then the clone turn into a little light and disappeared by the wind. Sasuke looked up at the sky. He noticed a tear, falling down but wouldn't mind wiping it. "Thank you.."**

After telling the story, he wiped a tear away from his corner eyes. Kakashi heard this made him feel happy about his former student came back, but it's too late. Team seven won't ever be the same. Kakashi grabbed his hand. "I am glad you came back again, but..you have to tell Sakura about this."

"I know.."

Kakashi left the room. _I still can't fully trust him. I have to watch him._

Sasuke sat beside her. He started to rethink of what he had done in the past. He just came back like nothing happen. If anyone sees him right now, they would capture him for betraying their village. Then she woke up.

 _Where am I?_

She sat up and put a hand on her forehead, trying to regain her sense then it snaps her. Naruto. She looks around trying to find him, but instead she found someone beside her, sitting.

Black hair, black eyes, those cold in those eyes, and Uchiha..symbol. There's no one other than..

Uchiha Sasuke.

She began to panic. How in the world he get here. "H-How did you get here?!" She wasn't her emotions at that time. She was a little bit happy that he's here, but sadness get over it. She can't find Naruto.

"Sakura..I'm back. I will come back to Konoha." He was hoping that this will at least comfort her a little bit. But instead he got a slap. He was a little bit shocked with that. He looked into her eyes. She wasn't happy at all but she was crying.

"Do you know when you're gone..Do you even know how much..how much you torture me and especially him?! Do you even know! Why didn't you come back earlier? Why have you let your darkness took over your old-self! Why? Why?!" She is hurt.

Sasuke looked down in shame. He wasn't quite sure what to answer her. She was right. Everything. He lost his only friend. His only friend that he will never get him back.

"I'm sorry…I should have realize…Naruto gave me his power before he.." He can't speak the last word. It just like a punishment to him. "I don't really think you would forgive after what I've done, but at least know that I'm very sorry."

She was surprised. Uchiha Sasuke, who was cold and heartless is apologizing to her. She knew that Sasuke really learn something. She gave him a hug. A friendly hug. "I accept your apologize but I can't forgive you about what you done to me and Naruto now. Just not right now, but we still..friends right?"

Sasuke hug her back and he cried. Sakura felt wet on her shoulder but wouldn't mind. Then she stopped. She had to find Naruto. She pushed Sasuke away. "Sasuke-kun, you go hide yourself in your Uchiha mansion first alright? I have something to do." She ran.

 _ **Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto.**_

That was the only person she thought and he was the only thought. She saw that people in the village were wearing black. They all gave her a look when they saw her. Some looked away and some gave her a sad look.

She knew that she saw Naruto died in her arms, but she wouldn't admit it. She had to go to the Memorial Shrine. She need to see that if it was real or not. She hope she is wrong. She ran with her fastest speed. She reached there.

All the rookies were there except Sasuke and Naruto. They turned to look at her. Tsunade couldn't believe that Sakura had reach here before she could explain to her. Sakura slowly stepped one step by step. Everyone lowered their heads. She was in front of the cool stone.

She had to fall on her knees when she saw the name on the stone.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto,**_

 _ **Sacrifice and giving people hope.**_  
 _ **He made everyone see that there will always be a light that will guide you to the way of success.**_  
 _ **Friendship and hardship will make you grow.**_  
 _ **Don't forget your friends and the word, love.**_  
 _ **No one should feel pain anymore.**_  
 _ **We hope you rest in peace.**_  
 _ **Our kitsune.**_  
 _ **Our friend.**_  
 _ **And our Rokudaime.**_  
 _ **We will miss you.**_

She didn't know what to say. She just stared at it, emotionless. Her body began to shake. Her mouth tremble. She put a hand on the stone.

"Ah…ah..this..this is..a joke right?..Everything that happens now..is just…a night mare…right? Ah..is that…right..Tsunade-sama? K-Kakashi-sensei?" She looked at them. They could see that Sakura still wouldn't believe no matter what. Tsunade grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura..He's dead..You have to..move on with your life..So please.." She hugged her the one she thought of a daughter. Sakura didn't hear what she said. She knew right at that moment where Naruto died. She remember it clearly.

"It's my fault..It's all my fault! If I listen to your order then he would live! Then he wouldn't follow me! He would have been alive right now! With me!" She couldn't suppress her emotions right then.

"Sakura, Naruto..he wouldn't want this. You have to move on. Naruto will always be with you. Don't let his sacrifice for you be in vain. I'm hurt too. He's..he's like my little brother to me like Nawaki. But you have to be strong…just remember that..Sakura. I don't want to see you hurt." Tsunade said as she stood up and left the funeral. She didn't want anyone to see how she is broken down.

Then everyone wished her the best and left. Only Sakura remained in front of the grave. She touched the the cool stone under her touch. She closed her eyes.

"Naruto..I'm so sorry..about everything..Every hurtful words that I spoke to you before and my…attitude to you…I miss you so much…I should have admit my feelings sooner..I really should have so that I could show you how much I really..care you..I can't live without you..I NEED YOU, Uzumaki Naruto! I love you.." She put her hands on the ground, lowered her head, on her knees, crying.

You don't have to feel anymore grief, Sakura-chan.

 _N-Naruto?_

 _ **I'm right here.**_

 _W-Where? Where are you, Naruto!_

 _ **I'm at somewhere. Don't worry, I'll always be beside you.**_

 _Naruto, please tell me where you are. I-you-you are alive, aren't you? If it's like that, I'll find you. I even sell my soul just to have you back._

 _ **You won't. I will be here with you.**_

 _Wait!_

She opened her eyes. She heard the sound of the necklace. She grabbed it and looked at it. It reminded of Naruto so much. Tears dripped. She pulled it off and put it in a box. She didn't want to see it now. It hurts so much. The thought of him. She carried the little box and started to walk back to her house. She took a glance at the gravestone.

"I promise, I'll find you. Naruto."

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. I'm not whether I should continue or not. Leave reviews so I know.

As I said, the updates will be **slow**.

See you and don't forget that you can Private Messaging and leave reviews to me at anytime. I would be glad to answer them.

Out until next time,

 _ **TheNamikaze.**_


End file.
